Steins Gate : Reload
by AnimeAddiction0-0
Summary: After reaching the chosen realm of the Steins Gate, Okabe Rintarou's life proceeded in the way he desired, whether it be love, career or the successful reunion of the lab members. But one day, an unforeseen accident forced the man to plunge yet again into the intricate maze of world lines as he attempts to find the ultimate solution to his bumpy life. PS: Please review! I need it!


****Disclaimer: I don't own Steins Gate (even though I would really like to)

**Another First Time Meeting**

Hot. It was a hot, humid day when Kurisu Makise ventured out of her hotel for the first time in a week. Her eyes squinted in the dazzling sunlight when she stepped from the cool, air conditioned lobby of the hotel into the blistering streets of Akihabara. Kurisu Makise was an eccentric girl that differed from most people. What people tended to notice the most were her exceptionally young age and her distinguished accomplishments in the field of science. And by all means they were breathtaking. At the mere age of eighteen, she was enlisted as one of the 'Ten most promising scientists in the coming decade' and thus, made the cover of the reputable science magazine, _Sciency._And what intrigues crowds even further was that apart from her major in neuroscience, she also issued several theses concerning the topic of time and space traveling. Due to the huge requirement of funds and the lack of practical results, few would choose to delve into these topics, much less devote their time into actual experiments. But one of the young girl's most revolutionary claims was that time travel could be accomplished with the help of mere household electronics alone. Initially, it was scoffed and taunted at by nearly all the scientists for being unrealistic, but the young girl was confident that she could prove them all wrong, given a little bit of time.

Shielding the sunlight with her hand, Kurisu cannot help but sigh as she thought of the countless experiments conducted through the past seven days. She managed to create the electrical discharge which signaled the successful production of a mini black hole, but because of its microscopic size, everything she attempted to squeeze through it were all reduced to a jelly-like state with no exception. Then again, failure is perhaps an unavoidable procedure when the hole in question is the size of a cluster of atoms.

And thus, after several fruitless and incredibly messy attempts, she decided it to be the time to cut herself some slack and take a break, which was her initial intention when coming to Akihabara. And the first thought that came to her mind was to go out and enjoy the fresh air that she found so rejuvenating.

Yet about an hour later, Kurisu found herself staring blankly down a completely unfamiliar street while she stood still in the middle of a concrete sidewalk, like an island amongst the flow of people bustling about around her. Being new to the city and the lack of previous experience of tourism or sightseeing made Kurisu unwilling resort to a mindless wander among the clamorous, winding streets of the city. And what made the entire situation even worse for her was that she couldn't recall the route she took to get her there. The buildings surrounding her were unlike the great, towering skyscrapers she was accustomed to seeing, but instead, they were stout and gave a weathered appearance on their faded facades. The girl was just pondering whether she should ask a passerby for directions or make a quick return to the hotel by cab when she was sent stumbling forward from impact.

"How dare you stand before in the way of Hououin Kyouma, the greatest mad scientist of all times?!" said a voice arrogantly.

Kurisu, who regained her balance with much effort, swerved around to look at her assailant. It was a man garbed in a heavy lab coat and with a nest of black, unkempt hair which took resemblance of a pile of disorganized twigs. His height allowed him to tower over Kurisu, and there he stood, looking down at the girl in contempt.

The girl studied the man's features intently. Despite that she knew it was her first time seeing the man, his expressions, his visage, and his loud, sonorous voice made memories stir in the depth of her mind…

"I see, you are rendered speechless by my dazzling magnificence and glory. But it is expected, since it is I who you now lay eyes upon, girl!" said the man in an equally loud voice, waking Kurisu from her train of thoughts with a jolt. Several heads turned to their direction, making the girl blush from embarrassment.

"I am sincerely sorry, Mister, for standing in the way. But could you please lower your" said Kurisu, but before she had the chance to finish her sentence, she was rudely interrupted by the man before her.

"There is no need to feel ashamed, girl, as the man you see standing before you is none other than I, Hououin Kyouma, the one chosen to unlock the gateway to the Steins Gate. Now, bow before me. Muahahaha" Engrossed in his own irrational smugness, the man failed to notice the rapidly growing circle of audience gathering around them.

"Sir, I really think you so should keep your voice down" said Kurisu fervently, shooting nervous glances at the people walking around them. Kurisu didn't know whether or not did the man hear her, but assuming that he did, it was manifest that he decided not to heed her warning.

"Who is that man? I don't remember having a lunatic in town"

"I know him! I remember that he's called something like Okabo...no...Okabi..."

"Who cares about him? It's the girl I want to know, look at that red hair, I wonder if it's natural"

"Of course it's natural, dyed hair don't give off gleams like those"

Ignoring the still-laughing man, Kurisu searched frantically for a route that could provide an escape from what was likely to be the most humiliating scene in her eighteen years of life. But to her utter despair, the people formed a seamlessly impermeable barrier surrounding her and man, who was still blissfully unaware of the mounting awkwardness of the situation.

Just as Kurisu threatened to faint from embarrassment, a stroke of brilliance struck the red-headed girl. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the following ordeal of shame.

"I'm terribly sorry" said Kurisu, bowing deeply. Most of the people blinked in confusion and even the man, who had been laughing, seemed taken aback by the abrupt action.

"He was perfectly normal back in the ward and we thought that maybe we should give him a chance to experience society. We never imagined he would behave like this and I give my most sincere apologies for the trouble may have caused you. But please rest assured, we will keep him under strict surveillance from now on" the girl said, bowing once more. The crowd dispersed as quickly as it formed, with the occasional sympathetic shake of heads directed toward the man, whose mouth hung open in dismay. It only took seconds for him to recover.

"WHAT DO YOU-" Kurisu clamped her hand over the man's mouth and forcibly dragged him into the nearest deserted alley before he could make a scene.

The moment Kurisu relinquished her hold, a flood of complains and protest burst out the man's mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'VE JUST RUINED MY IMAGE? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTANT THE SEVERITY OF THE CRIME YOU'VE COMMIT?"He howled and grabbed his hair.

"First you pushed me over, then acted like the crazy person you are, and then made me apologize for something that is obviously NOT my responsibility. So now you've decided to accuse me for ruining an image you do not possess, huh? Are all men like this?" Kurisu folded her arms crossly and glared at the man. She didn't care about some vague, sub-conscious feeling in the depths of her mind anymore. All she wanted then was to see this man apologize for all the trouble he caused _her_.

"Accuse?" said the man, fully exploiting their difference in height as he advanced forward "I am Hououin Kyouma, the mad scientist destined to uncover the secrets of the Steins Gate, and I state nothing but the truth! Mua-" Instantly, Kurisu covered his mouth.

"If you keep laughing like that, it won't be long before you really get in a ward, Mr, Hououin" said Kurisu wearily and removed her hand for the second time.

"Honey, I said that I am a _mad_ scientist. Do you think that behaving normally like the ordinary folk would help me live up to my reputation?" said the man, wagging his finger at Kurisu.

"I am confident that after seeing your impressive performance nobody in this town would consider you as someone normal, Mr. Hououin, but on the other hand, I greatly doubt one as mentally deranged as you could possibly dedicate his time to researches of any sort" scoffed the girl.

"Muahahaha" The man dodged Kurisu's hand and laughed even louder.

"Such naive thoughts you possess, girl. I am unraveling the most profound secrets of the universe itself! But explaining it to you would be a plain waste of time as it is not something the people of your caliber can ever hope to understand, so worship me, for I am the mad scientist" Again he was silenced by Kurisu's palm.

"You should really consider taping that mouth of yours, because sooner or later, it'll get you into the police station." she grumbled.

"So what is this 'most profound secrets of the universe'?" inquired Kurisu, half amused.

"Time" he replied. For the tiniest fraction of a second, the girl froze. Something flashed through the man's eye that Kurisu didn't understand, something oddly familiar. But before she could fully register it, it vanished, gone as the man regained his usual pompous demeanor.

"Surprised, aren't you? Amazed, even? And I'll let you know something else, I'm unlike those petty amateurs out there who only talks and produce noise pollution with their tedious monologues. I put my actions into words! And now with the help of my fellow lab members, I have successfully created the first time machine humankind has ever seen, the Phone Microwave! Muahahaha!" he declared triumphantly.

"The… Phone Microwave" repeated Kurisu, puzzled.

"Yes! The Phone Microwave, the most sophisticated machine upon this earth, and the key to unlocking the secrets of time!"

"What kind of strange name is that?" she questioned. But immediately afterwards, she shook her head and spoke "Then again, if it was you who did the naming, I suppose I should be glad that it's normal, even barely…"

"So, the name aside, how does it work?"

"That is not something foolish mortals like you can comprehend" he said haughtily.

"Would you like to know my name, Mr. Hououin?" asked Kurisu sweetly.

"Hum... well, maybe...perhaps...most likely...not" answered the man with a grin.

"I am Kurisu Makise, from America. Perhaps that rings a bell?" said the girl, ignoring Hououin's comment.

"Is it supposed to?" inquired the man with feign innocence.

"If" began Kurisu through gritted teeth. "You are really a scientist, and then you are truly poorly updated"

"I could hardly care less about what those incompetent mediocre do when I have matters of much more significance waiting for me to attend to, girl."

"You should be more careful with your choice of words, Mr. Hououin. You do realize that you are undermining practically all the scientists on the face of Earth, right?" said Kurisu darkly. Abruptly, the man leaned forward and because of the lack of space, Kurisu was forced to have her back flat against the wall as Hououin continued to approach.

"Let me tell you something, Christina…" The man's face was only a few meager inches away from Kurius's, so close that she had no choice but to look him in the eye. Being so near to a man in such a compromising posture, the girl's heart pounded as she thought of what could be the following development.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed" He grinned.

Silence reigned for a whole minute.

Beep. "Hello, is this the police station? I was harassed a moment ago by a guy named Hououin" The man snatched away her phone before she could finish.

"Hello? Harassment? Oh, that was just my friend playing a prank, I'm so sorry to take up your time. Exactly, ah, teenagers these days, they don't know what's for their own good. Don't you worry, officer. Yes, definitely, I'll warn her not do it again. Thank you for your help, have a good day" He sighed in relief and snapped the phone shut.

"Oh my god, you can actually be polite! It's a miracle!" said Kurisu, covering her mouth.

"Of course I can, but only to people who deserve it" he hissed venomously.

"Really? You know that I can call the police anytime, right? And if you don't give me back my phone, you'll be prosecuted for theft and sexual harassment, I'll see to it personally" Kurisu said, looking up at the sky.

…

"I am sincerely sorry for my atrocious actions. Please notify me if there is even the tiniest thing I can do to compensate for your losses" said Hououin, bowing deeply.

"Aw… How sweet of you. Maybe you can treat me to dinner tonight, and don't try anything funny, because you'll be eating a bite everything before I start" said Kurisu as she futilely struggled to hide her bursting laughter.

"I'm sure you'll find my company_ exceedingly _entertaining, Christina" She could almost hear the man's teeth grinding together furiously.

"I'll be looking forward to it then. Oh and one more thing, Mr. Hououin, DON'T CALL ME CHRISTINA!" protest Kurisu indignantly.

"Yes, yes whatever. It doesn't matter as long as you respond doesn't it. But since the hour if far too early for dinner, why don't we pay my laboratory a little visit. Given your interest in my field of my research, I'm sure you would be very much interested, won't you, _Miss Makise_" said Hououin, a malevolent grin sketched on his face. If Kurisu hadn't already been forced against the wall, she would've have taken several steps back for the sole purpose of avoiding it.

"As much as I would like to comply" started the girl hastily.

"Don't worry about it, there are other people present, so I won't be able to do anything to you. Now, in pursuit for efficiency and the conservancy of time, I recommend that we take the shortcut" he pointed at the dark, murky depths of the alley and said.

"And besides, we can't have ultraviolet rays scorching that pretty skins of yours, can't we, Christina?"

"I think I prefer the sunburns" Kurisu drily retorted.

"Alas, why could anyone understand my kindness? When did the society become such a cruel, cold place?" he exclaimed dramatically, wiping nonexistent tears from the corner of his eye.

"The day you were born"

"Ah, young people these days, always pessimistic. Look on the bright side, Christina, or take a pill. I'm pretty sure you need it"

"DON'T CALL ME CHRISTINA!"

"See, that's the spirit" chimed the man, chuckling upon seeing Kurisu's seething expression. Even after he finished laughing, a ghost of the smile still lingered on the corner of his mouth as they walked out of the alley together.

"So, where do we go?" inquired Kurisu, who had given up resisting.

"Do you really think that I, the greatest mad scientist in the world, would so easily share his secrets with you?" he twirled around and asked.

"Well, yes, frankly. You were rather eager to show off" answered the girl in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Because of my kindness, I shall keep my promise. We meet here again at seven o'clock, Christina. Do not be late" said the man.

"Shouldn't that be my line, Mr. Hououin?"

"A mad scientist is never late. He always arrives when he wants to"

"So you're Gandalf now, huh? Who am I? Frodo?" (Lord of the rings reference) said Kurisu, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam suits you better, Christina. You share similar builds"

"STOP CALLING ME CHRISTINA!"

"Interesting, you didn't deny that"

Okabe Rintarou sat on a bench outside the electronics store his landlord owned, both hands placed behind his head as he stared at the tufts of stray clouds drifting leisurely through the sky. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Again" he muttered to himself, recalling his encounter with the red-headed girl this morning. He knew that they would inevitably meet, but never did he expect that it would be on the streets of this city.

"I guess this is the last time, isn't it?" At the thought of that, memories began surge forth. Slowly, his hands clenched together. He sat there silently, allowing the waves of memories to submerge his conscience. Among the countless flashes of memories that flipped through his mind, there were those he forgot where they were made, there were those that had faded into blurry shades of light melding together. But nevertheless, regardless of background the faces that appeared were always the same. It was the same people repeating themselves over and over again. This time, it was no different. His hands relaxed.

"Not a bad start, but there's still much to work on" he said and stood up in a single flourish. As he walked toward the building, he heard the hollers of his landlord and the frantic responses of the Suzuha, the part time girl working in his store. Both of them played an essential role, but for the moment, it is best to let them be. He climbed up a set of staircase located beside the store. After two flights of stairs, he arrived at a dust-covered plastic door and flung it open brutally.

"Behold! I am Hououin Kyouma, the man fated to uncover the secrets of the Steins Gate!" grandly, he shouted.

The two people inside were unfazed by his sudden entry. In fact, despite the racket it made neither of them gave any sign of noticing it at all. One was a petite girl wearing a sunhat and a light blue dress and a dreamy expression on her face, playing absentmindedly with a furry pillow that had the face of a panda sown upon it. The other was a large, fat man that had his eyes glued onto the screen of a computer, which showed a woman garbed in an extremely revealing outfit. The room was small and covered with a thick layer of dust, with only a sofa, desk and wooden table as furniture. Torn in several places, chunks of cotton protruded from the cracked surface of the sofa. A large, clunky computer occupied the desk and whirred loudly as it struggled to process the tasks given to it by its user. Last but not least, upon the table sat an enormous pile of books, magazines and random pieces of paper mixed together.

"Oh, you're back, Okarin. Did you buy the magazine I mentioned?" the fat, chubby man said, not removing his vision from the screen. Itaru Hashida, a man known in his university for his superior skills with the computer and his notorious reputation of lurking in the girl's bathroom. After graduation, he was accepted into a prestigious software company, but due to the intense protest of his fellow female colleagues, he was laid off shortly after employment. The same process was repeated several times before the man at last gave up on finding a girlfriend while working. But because of the rather remarkable records on his reserve, he currently maintains an unemployed status.

"Go buy it yourself if you really want it that much, Daru. It'll do your body some good too because I swear you're getting fatter by the day" said Okabe, plopping down on the tattered sofa. The old furniture wheezed pathetically as all the air inside was squeezed out by the man's weight, sending a few strands of cotton flying into the air.

"You're hallucinating, Okarin. Close the door, you're letting the hot air get in" said Daru in a calm tone that contrasted with his vigorous clicking. Okabe grudging lifted himself from his seat and kicked the door shut none too gently.

"You shouldn't do that, Okarin. The door's going to break" said the girl in a slow, dreamy tone. Okabe, who just dealt another devastating blow to the sofa, turned to look at her.

"Well, I don't how to break this up to you, Mayuri. But I'm afraid that the door is already broken, just like the sofa, the desk and the ceiling" said the man, and as if to emphasize his point, little chunks of the rock started to rain down from above.

"The computer's working just fine for me" said Daru, shrugging.

"And that makes this place suitable for human inhabitation?"

"I don't see why not. There's water, electricity, gas, and Internet, and the ceiling should probably last for a few weeks before it collapses. The most important thing is that I don't live here, so even when it does, as long as it's during the night, I'm safe" said the large man.

"I am so fortunate you have you as a friend, Daru, you're concern is so touching that I'm having goosebumps already" Okabe said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Daru bellowed triumphant and tilted his body closer to the computer. What took up the entire screen was the image of a naked woman standing in the middle of a sunny beach. Okabe shook in his head in exasperation.

"Yes! I've finally unlocked the final stage! Bless you!" said Daru, almost kissing the screen as his vision hungrily roamed every single inch of the image.

"Hey, don't rape my computer!" cried Okabe indignantly.

"It's not like you use it" said the fat man, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"We are the 'Future Gadgets Research Team'! Instead of watching restricted material that is continuously corrupting your mind, shouldn't you be utilizing more of your time to research?" said Okabe reprovingly.

"I am" said Daru. "It's just every time you see me, I happen to be replenishing my energy"

Just as Okabe opened his mouth to retort, Mayuri the girl spoke.

"Are we going to the temple today, Okarin?" asked the girl, standing up with the plush still held in her arms.

"No, I have a date today" the man answered. To his surprise, nobody responded. Daru shook his head and picked up the phone beside him.

"Don't worry, Okarin. The ambulance will be here right away and let's see what the doctors can do about that brain of yours, even though it's probably a lost cause" said the man, dialing with his pudgy digits.

"IT'S TRUE! I HAVE A DATE TODAY! YOU CAN TAG ALONG ALL YOU WANT IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT!" roared the man, outraged.

"If that's true, Okabe, then the poor lady is either truly desperate, or all the males have died in this town. Since I'm still here, and she didn't come looking for me, then it must be the former" said Daru, putting down the phone and returning his focus back onto the computer.

"Are you implying that compared to you, I am the less preferable choice?" question the man in an insulted tone.

"At least I appreciate their bodies"

"The lady who has the misfortune to marry you better be prepared for a life without sex, Daru, or always manage to be the one on top. I doubt anyone short of a sumo wrestler can stand your weight without having their spines broken" said Okabe

"Unlike you, Okarin, I don't think of them in a sexual perspective" said Daru loftily.

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO WATCHES PORN EIGHT HOURS A DAY"

"That's not porn, Okarin, it's art" said Daru, suddenly serious. "I am an artist, captivated by the beauty of the naked human"

"No, you are a pervert, catering to the desires you don't even bother to hide"

"People with obsolete, conventional thinking like you can never understand the holiness of the mission God has bestowed upon us, Okarin." Daru looked at him sympathetically, which somehow irritated the man to no end.

"I think Japan can keep up with its birth rate without the help of you or me, and aren't we facing a global food crisis in how many years?" said the Okabe.

"Who is she, Okarin?" Mayuri asked, curious. She stared at him with her large, green eyes expectantly.

"Kurisu Makise" answered the man, pulling a magazine from the staggering mountain of debris. The cover was a red-headed girl clutching a thick, paperback book in her hands that had the bold words '_Advanced Research of the Human Brain Activities'_ printed prominently as its title. Absentmindedly, he flipped through the pages.

"Hah! I told you, Okarin, you're hallucinating. Kurisu Makise is in America, and even if she came to town, there's no way she would go out with you" snorted Daru derisively.

"That's where you're wrong, Daru. Great minds think alike, even though her mind isn't really that great in comparison with my unprecedented level of intellect. And besides, there is no woman on the face of Earth that can withstand my overflowing charms of masculinity" said Okabe with a grin.

"I don't know about intellect, Okarin, but you sure do have a large head, which I'm not sure is equivalent with capacity"

"Assuming it's true that you're going out, Okarin, where would you take her? The only restaurant you know and can afford is that noodle stand around the corner, which doesn't open after two o'clock" the fat man pointed out.

"I have everything planned out here" said the man with a smile and pointed at his head.

"Then I'll be waiting for the police to call, Okarin. Last time you said that, we had to bail you out for drunk driving" said Daru, finally averting his glassy eyes from the screen to look at Okabe.

"I WAS CYCLING!" bellowed the man, furious and upset.

"On the freeway" Daru added.

"It was a shortcut, for God's sake! People always fuss over the tiniest of things" exclaimed Okabe.

"A shortcut to where? Tokyo?"

"Anyways, everything tonight will go as planned, so there will be no need for you to worry, Daru"

"If you say so" The man shrugged and turned back to the computer.

"Now that we have all the useless crap talk aside, let us continue this grand voyage to the sea of unknown. Let us take forth the step that will bring us further than anyone has ever hoped to venture. And let us uncover the veil of mystery and have the very fabric of time itself shown before our eyes. BEHOLD" he swung his hand toward a corner of the room, where several items lay silently on the dusty floor.

"The masterpiece of human technology, the first time machine mankind has ever seen, the Phone Microwave!" he finished.

"If you have the time to devise a new speech, Okarin, why don't you spend some time worrying about your date? If I recall correctly your last date ended with the girl chasing you around trying the kill you with a baseball bat, but my opinion doesn't mean anything to you, don't they"

"Ready the device, Daru" He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Shouldn't you check if your landlord is down there? Last time we did it, he raised the rent by 5000 yen, and this time, you might just get evicted from the house"

"Such trivial matters cannot stop us from progress, we must move forth and obliterate all that stands before in our way, for I am Hououin Kyouma, the greatest mad scientist of all times! Muahahaha!" Okabe laughed.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you obliterated by Mr. Landlord" said Daru and with a grunt, heaved the computer from its place. He then settled it on the floor with prudence, wary not to knock any of its delicate appendages out of place.

"Prepares yourselves, my fellow Lab members, you are about to witness the dawn of a new era, the rise of a new age with your own eyes. Henceforth, time will no long be the abstract concept people aspire after, today time will bow down under our feet! The choice of the Steins Gate is before us!" Okabe slammed the microwave onto the table. It was a machine no different from the ordinary microwave save for the socket on its side. Swiftly, the man took picked Daru's cell phone from the desk and slid it into the groove, securing it in place.

"Rejoice, my brethren! The moment is upon us!"

"He's taking longer than usual, isn't he" Daru whispered to the girl beside, who nodded in consent. Okabe shot a look at the clock hanging on the wall beside him, and a confident grin came into sight on the corner of his mouth. He pushed the 'Start' on the microwave, which began humming immediately.

"All the conditions have been fulfilled, hence, let the experiment begin!" said the man, extracting his phone from his pocket. Flipping it open, he floated his thumb over the 'Send' button located at the center of the keypad.

Seconds later, white sparks of light began appeared inside the machine and they swiftly grew into tendrils of crackling lightning that bounced against its walls and threatened to burst free of the microwave's confinements.

"I see it, the light that conceals the Steins Gate" muttered Okabe, shades of light dancing in his black pupils. He slowly raised the hand holding his phone.

"This time" Electricity saturated the small room, making the hair of all the people present stand on end. The light bulbs hanging above flashed and flickered dangerously.

"I WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He pressed the button.

A man walking on the street from work gazed in disbelief at the sight when a fork of lightning pierced the air, coming from the window of a small, two-story building.

"THIS BETTER BE THE LAST TIME, YA BUNCH OF RETARDS!" A large, muscular man wearing an apron bellowed gruffly, waving a broom at the trio standing in front of him.

"Remember this moment, you vile fiend and regret it when misfortune befalls your greedy, corrupted soul! Do not beg me for mercy, for I will show you none regardless of how pitiful your pleas! Remember this moment!" He flailed his hands wildly in the air as he was dragged back upstairs by Daru and Mayuri together.

"Well, don't come beggin' on ya knees when I decide to kick ya out of the house, Rintarou" said the

"Try as you will, foolish mortal, and you shall taste the fury of Hououin Kyouma, the mad scientist destined to uncover the secrets of the Steins Gate! Demons shall feast upon your flesh, flames of purgatory shall burn your soul mercilessly and only then, can you atone for the sins you have committed in cold blood!" shouted Okabe. Mayuri opened the door and Daru tossed the man inside, mopping his brow.

"Finally, a break" Daru muttered under his breath and prepared to follow Okabe into the room, though instead of being thrown inside he apparently decided to walk using his own feet.

"Hey, fat kid" Mr. Landlord called. Daru turned around and blinked in confusion.

"I overheard ya guys talkin' just a moment ago and is it true that the moron has a date?" he asked, crossing his arms. Before Daru could shrug, Mayuri eagerly spoke up.

"Yes, Mr. Landlord, yes indeed. Okarin has a date with Mrs. Kurisu Makise" said the girl, bouncing on her feet.

"Kurisu…Makise?" mumbled the man, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, Mr. Landlord, Kurisu Makise from America" added the girl.

"An American?" said the man in disapproval. It was obvious that Mr. Landlord falls into the category of 'people with obsolete, conventional thinking'.

"No, Mr. Landlord, no" said Mayuri, shaking her head.

"Then what?" he demanded impatiently.

"_Hem, hem_" coughed Daru, and smoothed his crumpled up shirt.

"What?" asked the man, impatient.

"Allow me to explain, Mr. Landlord. Mrs. Kurisu Makise was born in Tokyo, Japan, 1990. Her father was once a physicist widely acclaimed among the scientific community for his contribution to the research of time and space traveling, which later became the trigger to Mrs. Makise's avidity toward the subject" Daru began, taking out a little, squashed notebook from his back pocket and flipping through its sticky pages.

"At the age of four, due to the abrupt change of her father's vocation and hiring company, Miss Makise and her parents immigrated to Washington DC, USA and stayed there for seven years in total. During this period of time Mr. Makise issued several more theses and articles that contained suggestions considered daring even by today's standards. Naturally, they were put to question by his fellow physicists, but the majority of the crowd gladly accepted them and those who attempted to oppose were too few in numbers to make visible influence to the general public. Thus, Mr. Makise reached the peak of his career and reputation"

"But on the seventh year in the US, Mr. Makise was laid off by the company he worked for and the reason to their return is none other than the loss of Mrs. Makise's father's job. The details of what occurred in the laboratory was classified as confidential information by the government-funded facility which Mr. Makise worked in, but there were rumors saying he disagreed with the CEO's decision of aborting his project and went ahead to conducted it on his own. The results or even the veracity of this incident is unattested, yet it remains a fact that a few months after his return to Japan, Mr. Makise suffered a grave impact by having nearly all his theories and claims overthrown. What made the blow ever more devastating to him was that the first one to discover his mistake and also unintentionally revealing it to the public was his own twelve year old daughter, Kurisu Makise. In a span of a few weeks, he lost all his credit as a scientist. With Mr. Makise unemployed and their little daughter still in school, they were forced to live a frugal life with her mother's meager income as an elementary teacher in Japan." Daru shook his head heavily.

"Fortunately for them, life as such only lasted for three years. At the age of fifteen, Mrs. Makise was accepted into Harvard University with full financial aid and in two years issued her first thesis: '_Advanced Research of the Human Brain Activities_'_._It was acknowledged by even the most experienced professors in the field of neuroscience to be immensely accurate and abundant in details. For a period of time it even became the topic of controversy. A year later, she graduated from Harvard with honors. But what really made her the rising star of the scientific community was her second piece of work, '_The Complicated Intersections of Space and Time'_. It mainly elaborates upon Einstein's theory of space and time not being separate, but actually tightly woven together. And in her book, she also spent a long portion of the contents discussing the myriads of possibilities the theory could bring us. All of a sudden, Kurisu Makise became the center of attention. Awarded with medals and ribbons of accomplishment by associations worldwide, the ring of glory surrounding her was so great that even her father had the chance to share the limelight. He was passionately welcomed back into his old circle of fellow physicist and got hired by another company. Right now, Kurisu Makise should still be in America doing research, but according to Okarin, she's now here in Akihabara and had most unfortunately ran into him on the streets" finished Daru. For a moment, nobody spoke.

"It's kinda odd…" the first one to regain the ability to speak was Mr. Landlord "…seeing ya talk so much about something other than porn"

"THAT IS NOT PORN! IT IS ART!" aggravated by the man's choice of words, Daru protested.

"And Kurisu Makise is a masterpiece" he suddenly said with eyes sparkling with tears and startling the other two with his sudden change of tone.

"The smooth, ample curves of her body, the way her wavy crimson hair sways and gleams in the sun like the finest silk, and those eyes, those crystal blue eyes that draw you into their fathomless depths when you try to explore the contents of what it beholds, oh I have met the love of my life"

"You know, Hashida, one day I will get both you and Rintarou behind the bars. I can't believe humans can consciously get so creepy"

"Try as you might, you vile fiend!"

* * *

**This is my first time writing an story so please kindly tolerate the awkward wordings.**

**If you like it, please by all means review**

**If you don't, then you could always leave some comments for my reference**

**AnimeAddiction0-0**


End file.
